Talk:Kohada
Anime Why is there no Anime pictures of her? Does it mean you haven't got the right picture? --Cococrash11 (talk) 03:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :The steam in the anime obscures her almost completely, so the manga image is still used.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Whats the point? Whats the point of this page? It is literately 7 lines long (well if you count the last line funeral has a line). Not counting the headers, and content box. 7 seems to be a waste to have it. Yes i understand wanting to have info on everyone that has appeared in Naruto but still 7 lines? The same goes for all the other pages with a hand fill of lines. Would it not be better to have 1 page for all the characters that have pages with only a hand fill of lines. Say anymore then 30 lines (debatable) warrants a page of their own. It would seem to be better then having 5+ pages that literately say this person appeared once in the series. Otoha Is 5 lines. Emina Is 11 lines. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 03:36, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :I would say no. They are all different persons, with their own names. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|''(Talk)]] 10:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I can't really see the point of this article either. She's just a background character and even the section on the article written about this person talks about it from Jiraiya's perspective anyway. Voting for it to be deleted. (EDIT: Emina is a movie only character jfyi) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 11:23, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: I thought we kept the characters whose names we actually have? We got her name from a databook, and therefor we got this article. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|(Talk)]] 11:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC) We have already had these talks, she was in a data book so she stays. Munchvtec (talk) 11:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :She got a name, and a place in the databook. She stays. And so does the movie character.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:00, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I understand that. But i did not ask for them to be deleted. I asked would it not be better to have 1 page for all the characters divided up into sections that have pages with only a hand fill of lines. I mean that would be smaller then some 2nd characters. Say anymore then 30 lines (debateable) warrents a page of their own. It would seem to be better then having 5+ pages that literately say this person appeared once in the series. It would take up less space then having 5-6 pages that are literately just saying that this person appeared in Naruto and be earlier if someone wanted to look up characthers that appeared in 1 panel of Naruto or 3 mins of anime/movie. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 12:06, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Whats the problem with the number of pages, its not like you have to find a page by looking through a list. you can just look up the name. you are one user who wants to change it. Bring your problems to an admin and ask them. We cant have every characters discussion on her talk page. Munchvtec (talk) 12:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I see that your a newer user so I dont really think anyone will change it based on your opinion. Munchvtec (talk) 12:23, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :And being new is no reason to disregard his opinion. Remember that. :Space isn't an issue, we have lots of it. In fact, our space is virtually limitless. And we generally shy away from super long articles with a bunch of things added to it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:37, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::@Munchvtec it doesn't mean that a user is new that his opinion doesn't count. ::I would say no to deleting merging. No matter how short this article is or how she only appeared in the series once, this is a canon character with her own page in the databook. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 13:00, May 30, 2014 (UTC) So Munchvtec i guess you high horse will not allow you to think that i may not be a new user. What if i am a older user that either one is using a new account (grasp black magic right there) or i simply didn't post until the date on my account here (grasp even more black magic). Are you by any chance threaten by my presence? No no a new user on a wiki that is a fan of naruto no no no OH GOD NOOOOOOOOO! Must make the fan go away and stop reading. Anyway TheUltimate3 i was not talking about data space. I was talking about the reading area. A good example would be if every reply on here was on a separate page and you had to load that page to see the replies instead of just scrolling down. Has for it being "super long" considering that most of the pages are 5-12 lines long that i have seen the page would be be much smaller then Narutos or one of the secondary characters. Again IndxcvNovelist i am not talking about deleting them just moving them together since the page tells us her name which is just 1 up from Jiraiya's section where it says he was spying/resreaching at the hot springs. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 13:15, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :My bad! Sorry I used the wrong word. But yeah, I corrected it. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 13:29, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I meant no offense by that and I meant that the opinion of only one user wont change anything. if you really need to know im a fairly new user as well but not as new as you. Yes you could have made a new account I dont know so I apologize if I came off as rude. Munchvtec (talk) 15:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I do see the point Darkhunter got with this, that the articles are very short, but better short than having meaningless content? Not saying that's what you are suggestion, but some people might add this to make the articles long enough. So yeah I still think that they should be separate articles. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|''Talkpage]] 20:59, May 30, 2014 (UTC)